Packaging of premium quality food products is a paramount concern of fine food producers in attracting and enticing consumers to try such products. Accordingly, it is desirable to use fanciful styles of containers for packaging fine food products to attract and entice the consumer. For example, the packaging of a premium quality hybrid popping corn in a bottle of the type traditionally used for champagne and other sparkling wines to attract consumers. Further, labels of a similar style, as well as the stopper, wire cage and foil neck capsule are used to denote a gourmet product. Also, to entice a consumer, a method of pressurizing bottle has been developed using an inert gas to product a "pop" sound as associated with the opening of a bottle of champagne wine. However, when a bottle containing kernels of popcorn under pressure is opened a quantity of the popcorn kernels are also expelled from the bottle. This problem is critical to the overall appeal and uniqueness of the packaged product since the amount of pressure required to provide a respectable and audible "pop" is sufficient to expel as much as 1/2 cup of corn kernels with enough force and dispersion to create a mess and cause an unfavorable reaction to the package product which would result in a lasting negative impression upon the consumer.